When we are hurt
by Collections of a Tattered Soul
Summary: this is a story about Kagoma leaving Inuyasha pregnant three years later something happens and Inuyasha must save her. Not at first but it will be a KagInu
1. Chapter 1

Chione Here so this is a sad story but it will get happier I promise!

I don't own Inuyasha but I do own this poem.

Margret isn't a real poet I don't think but if she is tell me...

_

* * *

_

_I hold back tears at night trying to fight with all my power this pain I feel inside._

_While your not with me my heart stops beating my eyes grow weak and even when I hear you speak your heart says your never coming back to me._

_I miss I miss you here with me._

_In the dark I whisper your name yet I hide in shame when you walk by me._

_I miss you here with me._

_I miss your arms that held me tightly and those eyes that told me your were here._

_I miss kiss left scared on my skin._

_I miss you here with me._

_Saying its alright when its not._

_I never thought about your feelings against mine at least not in time._

_And when I look at her and see you stairing back at me it makes me wish you could hold her and be in her life._

_I just never thought you'd choose her over me at least not in time._

_I miss your arms that hold her now._

_I miss your eyes that comfort her now._

_I miss your kiss that is left bleeding on her lips._

_I miss your smile that is saved for only her now._

_I miss you here with me while your with her._

_I want you here with me to hold tight and kiss me to sleep._

_Hold our baby girl while she drifts into slumber._

_I need your heart to hold me close while I'm away._

_I want your soul to find a way to save me from dark._

_I drift to sleep at night that knife sticks from my chest and that baby laying neatly in your place, I see you in her._

_As I hear her laugh it takes the pain away if only for a moment._

_And you couldn't be here to see her walk her first steps or hear her first word daddy coming from her mouth was like poison for my ears. Knowing you'll never be here. I miss your love. _

_My long from forgotten dear._

Kagoma sat down her lastest poem. She became a famous poet known from Japan to America. She used her own experiences in her writing sometimes they would be happy but most were sad. Inuyasha never came looking for her after she left that era forever. She had never expected him top anyway after what he did she knew he had no reason to come and see her.

**Flash back:**

Kagoma walked back to her hut in the past with some herbs Keade had given her to help with the morning sickness. Kagoma stopped at the front of her hut and looked through the already opened flap. She hated the sickning sight. There in the arms of nude Kikyo was an equally nude Inuyasha sleeping on her and Inuyasha bed roll.

Kagoma didn't even bother leaving a note she just as queitly grabbed a small bag of clothes and the herbs and ran as fast as her pregnant body would take her.

**End flashback:**

Kagoma faxed her poem to her editer. Slowly she left her office in her mothers old house and walked down stairs. Souta had taken Margret to the mall with him today. Souta was now at the age of sixteen and acting like a twenty year old taking care of his little sister. After Kagoma's Mother and Grandfather died she lived in the house with Souta and Margret.

Margret was a cute little baby with grey hair and black streaks. Her ears were the same as Inuyasha's exept for the black tips. Her tiny little hands were clawed and her teeth were pounted. Now at the age of three she was chewing on every thing including Kagoma. Margret Rose was what Kagoma chose to call her after a famous poet.

Kagoma grabbed a peice of cake from the fridge and went into the living room. She licked her fingers and smiled. She loved vanilla icing. She flipped open a book she had been reading and read while someone watched from the window an evil smile placed over his mouth.

* * *

Ok how did you like it I need at least three reveiws till I update but I may just keep going because this story is making me excited bye... 


	2. Chapter 2

I shall update now its been long enough right? ok yeah it has here I go

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Kagoma had fallen asleep when she heard the door slam shut. Slowly she got up and went round the corner to the door suddenly Souta popped out. "Oh my god Souta!" Kagoma almost yelled out of suprise. "What are you ok you look kinda pale sis" Souta said shifing the baby carrier from on hand to the other to chack her head for a fever. "no its fine I think I'm getting a cold is all so how is Mar?" Kagoma said taking the carrier from Souta. "She got cranky so I brought her home. You know you should get out more. You barrly leave the house except to buy food and go to collage its been a year think of yourself I can take care of Mar I'm worried about you" Souta said as Kagoma took Margret out of her bed. "Souta I can't I know i could but I won't you are young go and enjoy yourself I heard your girlfriend wantys you to go to the dance" Kagoma said looking at him. "Who told you that?" Souta demanded. "Oh she did she called" kagoma said as she walked back to the living room. Souta put his forehead into his hand.

Kagoma took Margret up to her room after getting her to sleep and put her in her basenet. As Kagoma watched Margret sleep the window in her room came open. "Oh Kagoma I see that you little half breed is sleeping well?" The shadowy figure asked. "Naraku?! no I thought we killed you how cant his be?" Kagoma was freaking out. "Thats right you thought you killed me but sadly my dear you weak gang only made me stronger" Narako laughed seeing Kagoma glance at Margret. "oh your child I can make some use out of you and your child" Narako said grabbing Kagoma. Narako then grabbed Margret and went out the window.

Kagoma sat in a tiny cell hold Margret who was sivering close in an evert to keep her from getting sick. Suddenly the door flew open reveling a slightly beat up Sango. "sango?" Kagoma asked. "We need to go now" Sango said pulling her out into a long narrow hallway. "What are you doing here?" kagoma asked following Sango through the hallway and getting Margret to stop sivering. "I thought you might be here and plus ever since Narako came back Miroko and I have been trying to take him down" Sango said as they opened a door. Miroko was tanding outside fighting off Kagura. "Oh look the Miko is here" Kagura said looking at Kagoma. Taking a chance Sango threw here weapon and Kagura fell to the ground. Sango put kagoma on Kirara and they flew away. Kirara flew until they came to Keade's village. Kagoma looked at mrgret who had been sleeping. "kagoma who is that?" Sango asked as she and Mirkok looked at her.

* * *

I am done for now Sango and Mirko may be married haven't really made up my mind what is your option? please review... 


	3. Crossfade and memories

Algebra SUCKS I tell you! ok so thats why its taken me longer to update ok here we go but first...

I do not own Inuyasha or crossfades No Giving Up...

* * *

"Umm this is you see this is Margret" Kagome studdered. "Yes why do you have Margret?" Miroko asked eyeing her. "because she is.." Kagoma whispered the last part but Sango couldn't hear her. "Kagoma tell us" Sango said looking at her with uneasy eyes. "She is my duaghter well mine and ..." Kagoma trailed off. "Who's?" Sango asked this time louder. "Inuyasha's she is mine and Inuyasha's" Kagoma said about to be in tears. I had a hard enough time telling my Grandfather and even he rejected her I wonder what they will do Kagoma thought sadly a tear running down her cheek. "Are you ok?" Sango asked stepping forward. Kagoma fell silent. "Miroko give us a minute" Sango said with that Miroko turned and went into the village.

Sango led Kagoma to a spot below a tree and sat down. "Kagoma are you ok?" Sango asked noticing Kagoma's weary face. "No I'm not! I was never going top come back never going to see him again but Naraku had to bring me back here I thought we killed him! I want to kill him but Margret I can't indanger my little angel! And what of Inuyasha? What if he smells me?" Kagoma's voice broke with a sob. "Kagoma breath! its alright Inuyasha hasn't been back in the village since you left! Margret will be safe I'm sure of it" Sango said Half hugging Kagoma trying not to wake a sleeping Margret.

Sango had found some things kagoma had left behind when she left and had given them to her. Kagoma was happy to find a notebook in the pile because man did she need to wright something.

_You hold your head up high and try not to cry as you watch him with her once again._

_He is cheating again._

_Grabing your already packed bag from the closet as he sleeps by her naked body._

_Filncing at the sight of him whispering her name in his sleep you run away._

_you've been rejected._

_You've been knocked up._

_Nobody wants you._

_But you must stay strong for in the grusome song you are the childs mother._

_And even the daughter of a cheater needs a life._

Kagoma knew it wasn't her best she probably wouldn't think about sending it to her editer but it still helped her. Margret lay asleep in a the small hut that used to be her and Inuyasha's. She glanced around nothing had changed but the mess. Slowly she searched through the pile more and found an old C.D. player it still had power and the C.D. seemed to work so she turned it on.

**So you found out today your life's not the same  
Not quite as perfect as it was yesterday but  
When you were just getting in the groove  
Now you're faced with something new  
And I know it hurts and I know you feel torn  
But you never gave up this easily before  
So why do you choose today to give it all away  
**

She looked at Margret she could still see her eyes for the first time in the hospital room.

**Well it's not so bad y'all  
Together we all fall  
Just as long we get up we'll stand tall  
We shouldn't waste another day  
Thinking 'bout the things that we forgot to say**

She ran her thumb over Margret's hair.

**I'm hittin' back y'all  
Kickin' these four walls  
Just as hard as I can til I can't crawl  
I won't waste another day  
With all these silly things  
Swimmin' in my brain**

She looked at a picture on the ground it was of Inuyasha and her at their wedding. Inuyasha was scratching at his tie that kagoma had made him wear.

**_[Chorus  
_There's no giving up now  
Do you really want to give this all away  
Can't you ever see things in a different way  
Somedays  
No giving up now  
Such a beautiful thing to throw away  
You should think things through  
Over and over again  
All over again**

Kagoma sung along with the coros she hadn't sang in ages.

**So your scars fade away  
You soaked up the pain  
A better person 'cause you lived through those days  
And now you know what it's like to prove  
You can overcome anything that gets to you  
Well it's alright  
We're sayin' our goodbyes  
To the past and everything that ain't right  
We won't waste another day  
With all these silly things in our way**

She still remembered when she decided it was time to grow up and stop with the silly knife and take care of Margret.

**_[Chorus_**

I know we have given  
All that we can give  
When there's nothing to lean on  
Well, I remember this  
All we make of this lifetime  
Is always here within  
And remembering that's why  
We should never give in

She used to use this song to inspire her. Now it was conforting her.

**_[Chorus_**

There's no giving up now

The song ened and she opened her eyes that had shut with the last chorus and there in the doorway of the hut stood the last person on Earth she wanted to see.

* * *

Tee Hee I am evil for now this is a cliffy until I feel like posting the already writen chapter... who knows I may not... Review: 


	4. she knew this would happen

Ok well I decided I would go with one of my reviewers and post the chapter...

I do not own Inuyasha please don't sue!

* * *

Kagoma looked at the last person in the world she wanted to see Inuyasha in all his glory standing in the door frame. She felt the tears spring to her eyes but held them back. She heard Margret start to cry probably smelled her father. Inuyasha looked like he had seen better days his clothes were dirty and his hair was covered with dirt. Kagoma didn't look at him as she turned around and picked up Margret.

"Shh Little One don't cry" Kagoma whispered to Margret. Kagoma stood with Margret wrapped in a blanket and ran passed Inuyasha and toward Sango and Mirko's hut. Inuyasha walked behind her. "Sango take Mar I have something I need to do" Kagoma said to Sango as she handed her Margret. "Ok Kagoma just be careful" Sango said as she looked at Inuyasha with the look of hurt.

Kagoma turned around oh she had years of supressed anger that was just itching to get out. "You lying cheating dirty excuse for a human being!" Kagoma yelled she wasn't going to keep this in. "Kagoma.." Inuyasha was cut off. "Oh don't you dare try to explain your mistakes I have taken care of Mar for three years my grand father and Mother are dead Souta acts like my father. I go to school work two jobs and still I can't seem to earn enough money to keep my child fed and you expect me to accept a simpel I'm Sorry and then go back to pretending I don't see you and Kikyo?" Kagoma took a deep breath. "Kagoma now listen!" Inuyasha yelled as she glared at him. "And you know what even with my poetry and my extra money i get for being a singal parent i still can't get Margret a toy once in a while.You act as if nothing happened just coming into that hut like that! Naraku tried to kill Margret and now you come back my day has to be the worst in history." Kagoma was red with anger she couldn't get out in words. Taking a deep breath she seemed to get out the anger time for the guilt. "Now I must ask you where is Kinky- hoe anyway?" Kagoma asked. Inuyasha's hand made contact with her face. Her hand reached up to feel the blood that seeped down from the gash left by his claw. She knew that this would happen she knew he would just come back to tell her goodbye and then do something to hurt her. "So hows it feel Inuyasha? To know that you just lost the only chance you had at meeting your daughter?" Kagoma asked quickly wiping away the blood. "kagoma I just..." Inuyasha had just came out of the shock of what he had done. "You just hit me yes well that was a nice little reunion" Kagoma gave a bitter laugh and started to walk away.

* * *

Oh what will happen will kagoma forgive him or did Inuyasha truly loose his last cance? I'm taking votes now just review and tell what you think should happen and why and then i may use it! until then review another cliffy! 


	5. Who are you?

Heh heh I am sorry it took me so long to update I just have alot of stuff on my mind but now we will get to see what Kagoma does...

I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

Inuyasha began to laugh. Kagoma spun around Inuyasha no longer stood there but instead there stood Naraku. "naraku what did you do to Inuyahsa? Kagoma demanded. "I killed him right before you left. My dear Kikyo helped me make you feel horribly about Inuyasha so that you would leave. Don't you see I couldn't have you finding out that Inuyasha was truly dead i needed that hild of your to be born first. She will be very helpful by the way" Suddenly Kikyo was beside him with a crying Mar in her arms. "And for added fun I decided to bring you back to see what your hate has caused you child is going to be my slave" Naraku laughed evilly. "Mar give her back my baby" Kagoma sobbed. "This filthy little monster isn't worth much" Kikyo chuckled evilly as they flew away. 

"No gods no" Kagoma curled into a ball in the dirt. She sobbed her baby her one and only child was in the hands of evil. Kagoma let oput a yelled in frustration and sobbed. SHe looked up at the stars her vision blurred by the tears. "Inuyasha I need you" Kagoma said sadly. Suddenly she was blinded by a bright light. And then Inuyasha was standing in front of her.

* * *

short chapter oh well ! 

: ) review I may just stop this right her i am kinda getting bored but if you want me to go on you better tell me!!!!


	6. hmmm sorry about the delay

Heh Heh I like when people beg for more it makes me update faster (hint hint)

I do not own Inuyasha...even though it would be so freaken awesome if I did.

By the way I will start calling kagome Kagome if it makes you happy although I had gotten into the habit of typing it the other way. Oh well I will start now.

* * *

Kagome was dazed as she felt tight arms wrap around her. Her tears stung her eyes but a ruff hand wiping the fresh wave of tears away. "Kagome" She knew that voice. "Kagome they took her didn't they?" His voice was tense. "Inu..Yasha? Your dead" kagome said her voice uneasy. "Was dead past tense. All you had to do was say you needed me and Kami said I could come back I'm so very sorry" Inuyasha's voice was low and sad. "But..." Kagome was suffering. "Honey come on we need to get her back and the only way to do that is to get the pervert, Sango, and Shippo where ever he may be" Inuyasha's voice trailed off. "Where is he?" Kagome had just relieze shippo was no where to be found. "he ran away after you left.. I wasn't here to stop him but I had to watch as you were in pain and as Sango and the others fell into dispair when you left... kagome I love you" Inuyasha voice seemed to be unsure of her reaction. "Inuyasha so you didn't go with kikyo? you didn't want me to leave?" kagome's voice was weak. "no I didn't go with Kikyo and Kami knows I wouldn't want you to leave." Inuyasha smiled as he kissed her lips. "i love you Inuyasha but I need to get my.."inuyasha cut her off. "Our little girl back I know so lets go" Inuyasha stood up and let her feet drop to the ground gently.

Kagome walked toward the hut that Sango and Miroko shared every now and again glancing to her side to make sure she wasn't just dreaming up Inuyasha but everytime she checked there he stood red as always. Kagome was happy that he was back but what timing he hasn't even got to hold Margret before she was taken away. Kagome knocked on the side of the hut. Sango came slowly out staring at Inuyasha in shock. "Long story sort Naraku took Margret Naraku killed Inuyasha but Kami let him come back." Sango was gawking at the story.

* * *

I am so very sorry it is late I need to go to sleep but I will update soon. 


	7. I can't say no to you or Evenesence

On record I was busy with school but this gave me no right to deprive you of this wonderful story so Im very sorry! Forgive me please? As a treat I will put a Kagome Pov in here..

I do not own Inuyasha and its killing me on the inside...

* * *

"Miroku!!" Sango yelled not taking her eyes off Kagome and Inuyasha. "Yeah?" Miroku came trotting into the room looking at Kagome and smiling but his eyes shot to Inuyasha and he looked shocked. "Umm we have a visitor" Sango said looking at Kagome with curious eyes. "Ok here is the thing so just listen... Naraku has Margret and Inuyasha was kileld long ago but Kami let him come back so now we need to go and save Margret please will you help us?" Kagome looked pleading at her friends. "Yes of course Miroku get Kirara and meet me out front" Sango ordered Miroku smiled and ran back to a back room of the hut.

KAG POV:

For some reason I had fallen asleep in a tree the size of Tokyo and fell waking up to a huge rock into my skull isn't that great of an experience. Inuyasha was by my sIde in a minute. "Honey are you ok?" He sounded worried I missed him so much. "Yeah where are Sango and Miroku?" All I remembered is stopping to set up camp after three days straight of walking. "Gone to find a village I think the pervert just wanted to get his hands in her..." I had to stop him thinking of my friends like that made my eyes burn. I put up my hand and didn't relieze until i felt his hand glide over my skin that this was my scared arm. He ran his finger over the scars around my wrist and then pushing my sleeve up he ran his finger over the various scars that lay craved into my skin. "Did you do this?" Inuyasha asked I could see the self loathing show in his eyes. "Yes but it was along time ago.. Its not your falt its Naraku's" I said as he looked up at me. "I'm sorry Kagome" He hugged me. "For what?" I asked as he gripped me tighter. "Truth be told I did go to Kikyo but not to cheat I would never but to tell her to back off. Naraku was there and killed me. I am so sorry" I wished he would let it go My life without him is not worth living but my life without Margret would make me murder that which was left of my heart. "Please just let it go the past is the past" He let go of me and looked me in the eyes the intensity made me almost look away his lips lowered onto mine and I gave in.

I drug through my bag at three in the morning not able to sleep I found my prize. I pulled out my CD player and flipped through the Cds I had in a small Cd case. Evanesence is such a good band I flipped open the cd player and put it in.

_Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you.  
_

Oh so true.. I could never say no to Inuyasha...

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel..._

This Cd would of been useful when I was suffering...

_Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you.  
_  
I feel happy now and it is making my blood run threw my repairing heart...

_Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you._

I don't care if I loose who I truly am as long as he is here...

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel..._

I remember so clearly how the numbness to over my very soul...

_Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good_

And Inuyasha isn't Kikyo's anymore...

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?  
_

He is my everything and when he hurt me so badly I was waiting for the pain to let up and now it has exept for my baby being taken...

_So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no._

I'm pritty sure I sung this whole song out loud for I coan feel Inuyasha standing over me...

"Can you not say no? What fun" Inuyasha muttered quietly.

* * *

I missed this story!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok so long for now I promise I will take a shorter time updateing next time.

Forgot to metion I do not own Evanesence or the song "Good Enough" either


	8. When I dream

Your reveiws motivate me I read all of them and suddenly got an adrinaline rush and decided to type. Think of it this way I'm the rwriter of a book and you are my New York Times. I live off of your views I'm like that annoying grandparent that lives in your basement and eats off of you but you don't care for you get tax benifits. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!

I do not own Inuyasha or the New York Times(Just in case you know)

* * *

_Flashback:_

Kagome sat on the ground in the bathroom in a sobbing heap. Why had he done this? Why had he made her heart so broken? Made her life so misrable? She stood up looking into the cracked glass she had punched minutes ago. Her hair was greasy from lack of care her eye glossed over from lack of love. Her mother was worried. Her grand father rarly talked to her anymore. And Margret Margret was living with her mother for the time being. Kagome hadn't had much luck since Margret was born. Lossing her job and her aprtenment she wasn't going to make Magret live on the streets so she asked her mother to watch her.

Suddenly her phone begant ot ring from the other room. "Hello?" Kagome's voice harsh from lack of use. "Kagome its Sot come to the hospital" Souta sounded like he had been crying. "Souta what happened?" Had they had a car accident? Was Margret ok? "Just hurry" Souta hung up. Kagome rushed to the hospital. It turned out her mother and grandfather had been in a car accident but Margret hadn't been with them. Mrs. H was in a coma and her granfather had died at the scene.

"She left her will" A lawyer said a few days later when Mrs. H's heart had stopped. "What does it say?" Kagome had put on a black dress for the funeral earlyer today. Margret lay in her lap sleeping. "She left her house and all of her money to you and tyour brother. Yet since your brother is yet to come of age the money will be split and his half put into a bank account" Kagome nodded. "Thank you" Kagome grazed her hand over her scars then over Margret's sleeping face. "Time to grow up" Kagome said as she stood up. "Excuse me?" The lwyer asked. "Nothing excuse me" Kagome left the Lawyers office and went to the high school to regrester for her last year of classes.

_Lies were spoken without truth._

_Hearts were broken without justice. _

_Souls turned black without hope. _

_Lifes ruined without you here._

The first poem Kagome had ever written was piublished in an issue of a book.

End flashback:

Kagome sat up a cold seat streaming down her face she shifted and noticed an arm around her wiast Inuyasha's arm and lay back down and went back to sleep.

* * *

Hmm I forgot to metion (I think I forgot I may of) that these poems are one hundred percent mine and to be taken by nobody they come from my mind. AND REMEMBER I"M NOT CRAZY I"M JUST MISUNDERSTOOD!!!

Read and review :)


	9. horrible nightmares

Its been about two days I have nothing better to do so I will wright...

I do not own Inuyasha so if you even try and sue I have this disclamer to hold against you: )

* * *

Kagoma and Inuyasha had been walking for two days. Sango and Miroku had gone ahead to scott the villages. Kagome was deep in thought and rarly talked. Mostly about her dream. "Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha finally asked after two long hours of silence. "No.." Kagome said she had horrible nightmares about her past and of what the future may hold.

One dream she remembered the most;

Kikyo killed Margret in front of there eyes. Kagome had tears running down her face and raised her bow to kill Kikyo but Inuyasha stopped her. He told her she didn't deserve it and it wasn't that big of deal. Inuyasha then walked to Kikyo who was stained with Margrets blood and embraced her.

jkagome couldn't take seeing that every night because she knew it could happen. Who knows maybe Margret was already dead but Kagome shook her head letting a tear roll down her face. Inuyasha's nose twitched as he looked at her. "Kagome?" He asked putting a finger under her chin and raising her gaze from the ground to his face. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked wiping the tear away. "I.." Kagome barried her head into Inuyasha's fire rat clade chest. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again wrapping his arms around her waist. "What if Margrets dead? What if we are too late? What if.. what if.." Kagome sobbed. "Kagome... Margret isn't dead" Inuyasha soothed. "How do you know?" Kagome asked sobbing again. "I just do if Margret were dead then we would know I promise and Maraku wouldn't do that. Take our child just to kill her without anyone there he needs her for something" Inuyasha said sliding his hanmd over her hair. "Kagome you have to believe that she will be ok. She our child after all and for all we know she has already put a subdoing spell on Naraku and potty trained him" Inuyasha said Kagome giggled lightly. "Its going to be ok" Inuyasha ran his finger over the scar on her neck. "Promise?" Kagome asked. "Yes I promise" Inuyasha answered and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Its short but hey its a chapter I am still debating when to have the battle against Naraku... Vote for me should it be in the next two or farther back? Review and tell me what you think..

Reveiw : )


	10. Inuyasha hurts all the same

Ok this will be the last flashback of this story but don't hold me on it I may or may not add more... Ok if you can listen to broken by amy lee and seether while reading this because I love the song and it reminded me of Inuyasha and how he felt when Kagome was going through ass that she was.. Because as you know he could see her doing it.

I do not own Inuyasha so I would hope you would not sue because yuo would have me thrown in jail becuase I don't have any money : (

_Lyrics_

* * *

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Inuyasha watched as Kagome cut her skin he wanted to hold her and let her pain slip away if onkly he could.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Inuyasha let a tear slip as Kagome sat in the emergency room holding Margret while the doctors told her they did the best they could.

_You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed as she lay on her bed Margret left minutes ago with Souta. "kagome..." Inuyasha muttered as he put his hand on the glass he was able to watch her through.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

"Margret eat please" kagome begged as Margret flung the baby food at her. Inuyasha chuckled, "You have had raman three times this week no" Kagome inforced margret began to cry. "I swear if I didn't no any better I'd think you were Inuyasha himself" Kagome said glummly as she put the raman on.

_[x2  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Inuuyasha listened to kagome read her newest poem out loud. "Kagome..." He sighed and watched as she used this strange machine to send her poem.

He then saw as Naraku took Margret and Kagome to the Fedual Era calling his daughter a flithy half breed.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"Inuyasha I need you!" Finally he was able to go back Kami came and opened the gate. He embraced the crying girl explaining how he was able to be here.

_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore_

_

* * *

_

Sorry its short guys i can't seem to wright a good battle sence give me till new years and I will have it done I hope cause if I don't I will have to make this expaned to the new year which would busy up my secdule because my b-day is so close and I have... never mind anyway review please because I may have to stop this for a while...

review : ) 

****


	11. Forgotten hope

Ok sorry for the delay in chapters yeah its my fault for your suffering yes I know forgive me :) OK here I will make a flash back for one of my reviewers I love to make these things and you gave me an idea because my mind has been blank as to what I should wright as in a battle scene so without you my trusty reveiwer I wouldn't be wrighting this because my mind has been drawing a blank ok here we go,

I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Kagome's fingers gently ran over the forever embetted scar on her neck wishing that she could go back to the exact night Inuyasha laid it on her neck. 

Flashback: Kagome's POV

Today we did something I didn't even think possible. Defeting Naraku took five years of my excistants but I wouldn't give anything away. Even though now that Inuyasha has sprinted off after Kikyo who unfortuently helped us win the battle taking with him the jewel fragments. Who knows what he is off to do? Most likely between turning human for her or making her alive once more which I'm sure would take my live seeing as though a live can not survive without a ful soul or at least half of it and I have almost all of our soul she would have to take my half leaving me dead. Sango and Miroku thinking Inuyasha stayed with me ran off after Kohaku.

Inuyasha didn't even glance back when he sprinted off even though I was being untterly surrounded by miasma left by Naraku's corspe. My skin no burned as my eyes struggled to stay open as I fought my way out of the smoke or at least tried to yet a hopeless effert. I could not see or breath which was making it incressingly hard to move. I coughed and could feel my knees hit the ground, what an insunificant way to die. Not being killed by the enemy himself but mearly by his rotting flesh after you have killed him. In the end maybe Naraku was meant to kill me, maybe Inuyasha was suposed to go to Kikyo and maybe Sango and Miroku were supposed to take Shippo and run just to make sure he was safe.

I could hear faint aproching of foot steps as my eyes shut and someone cursing. Yet before I could see who exatly it was I was very tired and aching from the pervious battle and the recent lack of air so I let myself give into the deprevation of oxegen and pass out.

Someone was hovering over me I could feel it but I didn't dare open my eyes. I whezd most likely because I was still alive but who knows maybe Kami thought it would be in their amsument to make me have my human quilties so much for a perfect peaceful live after death.

"Kagome" I heard somone mutter and I knew the voice of I knew it only too well. Inuyasha who had appreantly come back for me or had been called back by Sango who had found her brother, and in this case knowing Inuyasha and his intense feelings for Kikyo and I only being second best I can only assume that it was the later choice. I cracked my eye open expecting sunlight yet I found only a room lite by a hazy candle flame.

"Are you ok?" He asked draping the stray hair that had slide into my face behind my ear. I coughed slightly after attempting to speak once and finally stuttered out, "I think so". "You scared the shit out of me" Inuyasha muttered as he pured me some water from a jar that lay by my bed. "I mean only you could be killed after the battle by a corspe" He said handing me the small glass. I hadn't noticed before but my clothes were changed, "Did you..?" I choked out he shook his head. "No Keade did" He answered. "Oh" That was all I could say as I let the water flow down my throat. It eased it a bit I hadn't noticed but my lips were extremly dry.

"So why did you come back?" This question seemed to catch him off gaurd. "Huh?" He asked turning back around away from his pervious engagment of trying to pry the Ramon package open. "I was wondering why you came back? I mean weren't you going after Kikyo? Why come back? Did you forget something?" I asked sadly I haven't felt any feelings of hope for quiet sometime. I love him but it became a very obvious fact that he would never choose me over Kikyo so I just as well think of myself as a knock off of the original like when a company makes a baby doll that can move talk and do mayngreat other things then a company trying to make as much money as the first so they make a doll trying to create it like the first but the second can barly keep one eye open. "Yes" He answered my last question. "What was it? Ramon?" I asked letting my heart ack with every word as it did most of the time. "No not ramon" He said as he put down the ramon he had been holding. "Umm I gave you the jewel was there piece missing? Becasue I'm not sure if I have any more" I said he looked at me as I dug around my bag that lay next to me. "Kagome stop" Inuyasha took the bag from me and tossed it to the side. "Well if you forgot something I would like to help you find it or at least know what it is because you would like to leave soon right? I mean isn't Kikyo waiting or something? Speakign of Kikyo why are you here helping me I'm fine now she is probably waiting for you shouldn't you be.." Inuyasha covered my mouth with his hand. My eyes learned how to control my tears and this time only one had excaped but his sensitive nose picked up the suddenly saltiness and quickly stopped me.

"Kagome" He said I looked at him His gaze was intense I wanted to turn away but I couldn't his golden eyes had me locked into a trance. He removed his hand from my mouth but before I could make another comment about Kikyo his lips covered mine. I hadn't any idea what was going on so I went with first instinct to kiss back. I had a million questions floating around my brain, Why had he kissed me? Why had he come back? and many more. I had to breath and obviously so did he he pulled back and held my chin, "Kagome I forgot you. I know that Kikyo is waiting for me and yes I did plan to go back to her after I got some ramon from you because I was already going through with draw syptoms but I saw you. Nearly suicated in the miasma I nearly had a heart attack. I'm selfish I relize that but I just ran off leaving yo alone. I swear in my defense I thought Sango was there or at least coming back and I hadn't thought of the miasma. You looked so sad when you handed me the completed jewel, I hadnt relized until I saw you passed out in the miasma that you were sad because I was leaving you for Kikyo" Oh that hit one of my very hidden nerves. "So why are you still here? Why did you kiss me? You've said it many times proved it to me that you love Kikyo no one else why suddenly do you change your mind? Or was that a pity kiss? Becasue trust me I would have much rather die there then be brought back here and told I was still just second best to something made of dirt and clay. I mean I know I am but really you don't have to say it to my face. You could of perfectly gone on with Kikyo and forgot I ever excisted and I could of died semi peacfully and give Kikyo her soul back and you could have you happily ever after." I said as I pulled my chin from his grasp. I let the tears held back by my brick wall of numbness and let the tears fall in a swift motion down my cheeks. He looked sorta helpless to stop me as I pulled the blankets off and stand up. I was still shaky from the miasma but stable enough to make it out of the door way before I callasped onto my knees sobbing.

I lost my mental stableness aprently, diagnosted clncly depressed by a thrpist and given Depression pills to stop the swift change in mood and one horrible side effect of my pills is that it causes my normal suicidal thoughts to come back ten times as much as it should usually be when I haven't taken them for a day. And today was one of those days, my knees were bleeding I liked it to see that blood trickle. I was still crying I could tell and I was cold shivering. No one was out at this time of night a full moon rest in the sky surounded by stars. I wanted so much to just rip my heart out and make sure I couldn't feel this anymore.

Inuyasha had smelled the blood judging by his face and came out to retreve me. He picked me up the bitterness of how warm I felt in his arms. He carried me inside and dug around for the first aid kit in the bag. "Let me do that" I insisted I really didn't want him to discover what I kept in my first aid kit. He ignored me and found it, He opened it. "Whats this?" He asked showing me a razor with my dried blood on it and the bottle of depression pills and sadly my lovely pills of delight. He didn't seem happy with any of the things he held my arm which was saftly wrappped in my long sleeved shirt and pussed it up. Reveiling my scraed wrist. "Kagome!" If you could see the disappointment in his eyes you would have the acking feeling that you disapointed another person too. I tore my arm away from his grasp along with the first aid kit.

He watched me as I took out the depression pills and open it. "What is that?" He sounded irritable. "Medication" I said how was I to tell him that I was depressed? I mean would he understand that it was his falt or would he blaim me the one who is so very much in pain she can barly kep her eyes open. "What kind?" He growled. I didn't answer, "Answer me!" He said grabbing my arm. I looked at him, His eyes grew darker reder really but he hadn't transformed he was just very angry with me, "Their depression pills". I tore my arm from his once more and took one of the pills, "For what?" He asked he wasn't calm just yet. "My lack of self controll my inabilty to take a tiny ounce of pain or sadness" I answered quietly as I took the last pill and lay back down. "Kagome" I didn't know how much this would upset him but it did. He held my hands to the floor as he staired down at me, "Why would you not tell us?" He growld. "Why would you care?" I asked softly the truth hurt I knew why would he care any way I'm not Kikyo obviously I am not worth the time of day muchless alittle compassion. He reliezed this too and released me, It stung to see him leave the hut and leav me alone.

I got up letting the tears slide freely down my face as I reached for the first aid kit, I popped the clasp open and took out my razor. Nothing goes better with alittle heart break then a little blood. I pulled up my sleeve to where Inuyasha had just been looking and sliced my wrist. It didn't sting anymore just to watch the blood for only a moment made me feel like a ton of bricks had been lifted from my pethetic heart. I let it drip onto my leg and trickle onto the floor as I leaned against the wall.

"Kagome" Inuyasha was back at the door. Probably smelling the blood he came rushing back or maybe he really did forget something important, "Was there something of importance you forgot this time?" I asked looking at the blood once more then wrapping a bandage around my wrist and putting my razor back into the box and closing it. "Kagome" He kneed infront of me pushing a peice of hair from my face, "Yes?" I asked trying to keep my mind off the tiny shred of forgotten hope he came back because he loved me. He hugged me a tight loving hug but as nice as it was I still hated how much it hurt for him to be teasing me, "Kagome" He said nuzzling my neck. "Kagome just let me talk for a minute ok?" He asked I nodded slightly in shock he let go of me and sat next to me his back against the wall. "I went after Kikyo but only because I felt I had too. She gave her live, yes she also has repeatedly tried to kill me and has once almost suceded," Here it comes Kagome I love her not you so go home or something like that, "But if it wasn't for her I'd never be here with you" that was new. "She pinned me to the tree as you remember?" How could I forget pulling the arrow from his chest. "I would like to say she is the one I love and will always love and this would be alot easier" horrible feelings of pain shot through my chest I nearly lost my balance. "But she's not. You are" Huh? "And that wasn't a pity kiss believe me if it wass it would of been shorter" He smiled I looked at him and I was very confused. Was I the one he loved? I don't think he would eever love me so why is he acting like he does. Before I had time to ask if he was joking he had claimed my mouth in another kiss this time it became mroe heated and he had me on my back.

Too Be contuined : )

* * *

He he it made my heart hurt writing this but I love stories that do that so cool ok enjoy! I'll have the next one out tomorrow 


	12. Things Change

I'll try with the grammar thing but I'm not promising anything... By the way I'm sorry about that I'm not doing it on purpose I promise Oh I'm also sorry about lying and saying I would have this out the day before yesterday my mothers sick and I had to clean the house any way enough about me on with the story.

I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

last time:

Before I had time to ask if he was joking he had claimed my mouth in another kiss this time it became more heated and he had me on my back

Now:

I am so lost. All I know for sure is that Inuyasha says he loves me but has he any idea what he is saying or is he lying to make me feel better. Inuyasha is watching me my head lays on his chest. I was calmer then thirteen minutes ago so I'm going to ask him, "Why?" his eyes look at the wall. "Because I love you" I know that being me I should ignore him seeing as he would probably be joking but not now I could see it in his eyes he wasn't. "I... I.." He was waiting I could tell. "I heard him sigh and sit me up, "You what Kagome?" He asked I looked at him the ground. "I love you" I said softly tracing over the cracks in the wood floor with my eyes. "Good" He seemed almost smug about it, I hit his arm he smiled and grabbed my waist. The tension had melted away almost suddenly.

Right now as Inuyasha's bare stomach pressed to my back his soft snoring coaxing me into sleep and the fresh mating scar on my neck I feel as if all stress is gone.

End Flashback:

Kagome was shook suddenly out of her thoughts by a loud boom. Inuyasha glanced quickly to her before jumping off into the trees. Where is he going? Kagome asked herself. Until she saw the outline of a soul catcher emerge from the trees in which Inuyasha had just ran into, She stole my child killed him and nearly killed me yet he still even now goes after her I can't imagine what in the world he is thinking. Maybe back then he did really lie. Kagome was going through states of depression leading to her incoherent asthma that had been caused by the miasma she inhaled those many years ago.

She dropped to her knees and dug around her small bag she had recovered from the hut and finally pulled out her back up depression pills and her inhaler. She had of course never told Inuyasha about the asthma mostly because it was an embarrassing thing. She popped off the lid of the inhaler and pressed it to her mouth she took a deep breath and removed it from her mouth. Then she took two of her pills and relaxed onto the ground.

Kagome POV:

Has he any idea how these years have put a strain on my emotions and then he comes back and goes off to her again.

I stood up and stretched. I honestly hadn't any idea how long I had sat there but the sun was beginning to set. I needed to find something to eat because my stomach was about to drive me nuts. I trekked what felt like a mile before I reached a pond with tiny fish fluttering in it. Ok all I have to do is remember how to fish not hard right? I looked hopelessly at the pond and laid down on my back. It was now completely black nothing to do now but sleep.

I was woken up by a boom like the one I had heard when Inuyasha ran away. I sat up blinking back at the darkness. I could see nothing. "Kagome" A creepy voice whispered. "Who is it?" I demanded my voice shook with fear. "He came to me Kagome and not you" Kikyo I backed up. "He loves me not you" I suddenly saw her burst out of the darkness and her voice hurtling toward me.

I awoke with sweat rolling down my face. The sun was out I was still by the pond and Kikyo was no where to be found. I rubbed my head as I dug around my bag for the candy bar I had found. Finally I found it, I sighed as I ate a small corner of it and wrap it back up. I laid my head onto my knees which were curled to my chest. I hadn't any idea where Sango and Miroku were nor Inuyasha I was hungry tired and about to go into a state of panic. Today was going to be a good day, I wiped my butt off as I began to walk back toward where I had stood when Inuyasha sprinted toward his, as I thought, forgotten love.

I found where I was standing nothing no Inuyasha no Kikyo nothing. I sighed and walked back toward the pond. Inuyasha had said we were going to find Kouga to see if he knew anything. So west I think and hope.

It was a good thing I had spent so much time out and about with Inuyasha and the gang because I could stand not to take a break and keep going that plus the fact Naraku had his dirty little hands on my child seemed to factor into how I had been walking for four hours without stopping. I saw the wolf mountain where I had been brought to once before. Someone was whirling toward me, "Kagome!" Kouga yelled as he hugged me. "Hi Kouga how is Ayame?" I asked he released me and pointed at a wattling character coming toward us with three little people running around her feet. "Ayame?" I asked she looked so grown up. Four children wow, "So where have you been?" Sore subject but nonetheless. "I went to my home and had my child and was brought back by Naraku who is currently plotting to kill or use Margret as he pleases" I said Kouga took a step back and looked at me saddened. "So why did you leave?" I hadn't noticed how Ayame was choming on a piece ofbone. "Inuyasha Kikyo" I shrugged if you play things off right they'll leave you alone. "Where is The dog?" Kouga asked. "Who knows I haven't seen him scene last night" I said sadly Kouga nodded and picked up the three children they looked like him. "Nobu"He showed me the first little boy, "Ai, " The girl, "Shin" The last. Faith Love and True lovely names. "Hello" They all waved cute. "Hello" I said they smiled and wiggled out of their fathers grasp and took off back toward the cave. "Their a hand full" I smiled as was Margret. "Um you haven't seen any you know miasma or any signs of Naraku have you?" I asked Kouga put his finger to his chin for a minute. "Oh one of the wolfs said he saw a giant castle twelve miles north of here that wasn't there yesterday" Kouga said I smiled. "Thank you very much I'll come back I promise" I said before I walked away.

So this is it how am I supposed to get poor Margret away and be safe myself. Without Inuyasha Sango or Miroku there was nothing I could really do. I had hopefully gone about three miles before something stopped me. A tiny cave with a puffy tale sticking out of it. "Um hello?" I was scared I really was it could be a demon. "Hold on a minute" It echoed through the cave as it suffled around. I knew the voice as much as I did the face, "Kagome!" Shippo asked I nodded and he shot himself out of the cave and wrapped his arms around my neck. "I missed you so much!" He whined he was crying. "I missed you too Shippo but why are you out here all alone?" I asked he let go of me. He had gotten really big about up to my shoulder, "I left after you did Inuyasha was being really mean to me" He looked so sad. "That wasn't Inuyasha... Naraku pretended to be Inuyasha after he killed him... Inuyasha was aloud to come back by Kami" I said this and he looked slightly hopeful. "Where is Inuyasha then?" He asked acting Excited I felt my heart rip slightly, "Your guess is as good as mine last night we were walking and he took off into the woods" I didn't mention Kikyo. "Oh where are you going?" He asked I forgot about how he didn't know about Margret. "Um Margret my daughter was kidnaped by Naraku" He wrapped his arms around my neck. "Its ok we can get her back" I said patting his back. "I know its just... Inuyasha went after Kikyo didn't he?" He asked I frowned and held his shoulders. "Yes" I nodded and he wiped the stray tear from my face. "Your going to be alright mom" He said I loved when he called me mom because I was like his mother. "I know Shippo I know but now that I found you we'll have some luck" He smiled and stepped back. "Are you hungry?" He asked I nodded. "Hold on" He went inside the little cave and came back out with a piece of meat on a stick, "What's that?" I asked taking it. "Boar" I had a sudden surge of protectiveness. "You fought a boar?" I asked panicking. "Yes I have to eat" He shrugged. I took a breath, Things change things change, I kept repeating it to myself.

* * *

There its alittle short but I would like to know what you thought about it please? 


	13. Sad, hurt, and forgivness

Some of my lovely reviewers are wondering about the Kikyo Inuyasha thing but soon my dears very soon you will know not in this chapter you'll find out where Inuyasha was the first half he was gone though!

I do not own Inuyasha although if I did the whole series whould of gone with a lot more heart break rather then battles because lets face it I can not wright about some blood and gore caused by someone else I'm very good at renching your heart though : ) any way here you go.

* * *

_Never let go and hold on tight. _

_The threds are thin and warying down. _

_Your soul is stunted and your heart in pain. _

_You can't find relaity your digging through old memories of how he used to smile at you._

_Sitting in the dark alone and scrared. _

_Holding your head while the tears poor down. _

_Keeping your scars well treated. _

_Your eyes trace the ground wondering why?_

_Why he shoved that knife in your back?_

_Why he knocked the final nail into your coffen?_

_Why it doesn't hurt anymore?_

_Numb and alone you dig out your heart and toss it aside._

_Sleeping all day and scared of the dark. _

_Just give me my old mother back!_

Kagome smiled if that didn't explain how Margret must feel then nothing could. Half of her wanted to laie in a hole and forget dear old Inuyasha ever broke her heart and live in the memories of their first week of marrige, but alas her daughter the one who got her up every day from bed needed her now and she couldn't.

Shippo lay sleeping on a make-shift bed of straw. He had gone into detail the dangers of killing a boar which Kagome didn't much enjoy most of her mind was on the fear of how many times he had nearly been killed, her son without her could have died. She slide herself out of the tiny fox demons cave in which she had no idea how she fit in it at the start. She walked a few paces away stairing up to the stars and wished for once in her sad pathetic excistance someone any one would love her and not have a second thought about it. Without relizing it she let the few tears she had been holding in.

She felt a gust of wind and a figure brush the tears from her face, "Why are you crying?" Why had he come back? He left her why? She loooked at him, His hair was covered in what looked like dirt and his eye looked as though he hadn't slept in days. His clothes were torn and dried blood was strung over his top making it appear he had been hurt sometime in the last couple of days.

"Inu..Inuyasha? Are you ok?" She asked looking over his diseveled figure. He looked at her as if he'd thought he would never see her again and pulled her into a hug. "Are you alright?" She asked again her sadness forgotten and replaced by concern. He coughed slightly as he held her by the arms in front of him. "I'm fine just alittle beaten up is all" He said in a hoarsh voice.

She touched his arm lightly and he flinched slightly. She removed his outer covering and found he had a big gash that ran up his arm. "Inuyasha.." She winced as she exaimed the cut. "Hold on" she moved into the tiny cave knowing in his condition he'd never be able to sqeeze through the small opening and got her bag. She emerged with the first aid kit that she had recovered from her old house and sat him down on a large rock.

She swabed it with achohale he flinched, "What happened?" Kagome asked concerned about the amount of dried blood was over his clothing. He sighed obviously knowing this was coming, "Kagome in the forest you know I didn't leave you out of choice right?" He asked. Her eyes were transfixed on his cut, "Why did you leave then Inuyasha?" She tried to hide the obvious hurt in her voice. He saw right through her diguise, "I honestly didn't Kagome you have to understand I would never leave you just to have someone else I promise" He said she looked at him his eyes were genuine. She nodded uncertain, "I ran to try and keep you safe because I knew Kikyo still had a grudge for you. But I ran into Kagura whom had gotten stronger and did this to me." He sighed she nodded contently. "Mom?" Shippo sounded panic from the cave. "Out here Shippo" Kagome yelled Shippo's head popped out from the cave. "When did you find..?" Inuyasha asked looking at Shippo as he bonded over to them. "Yesterday the boys been living out here ever since I left" Kagome said Shippo finally reached them and looked concerned at Inuyasha's arm. "I'm fine" Inuyasha brushed off his injuries as he did in the old days. "Are you sure?" Shippo asked Inuyasha flinched as Kagome covered his arm in a band aid.

Shippo had ran out of food and ran to find some more. He returned with a boar carcus, Inuyasha watchd him rip the disiered peices off of it and put them on the end of stick then atart a fire with his fox fire. Inuyasha was impresed to say the last his almost son was doing things he himself could never have done at such a young age.

* * *

I'm sorry I'm busy right now I'll update later I promise : ) 


	14. Next chapter preview

AN: I'm very sorry this isn't a chapter but I just wanted to inform you that I am changing my name so don't freak its still me I just thought of a better one so I love you guys just keep on waiting I'll have the next chapter by lets say this Friday.

I will give you a nice preview of the next chapter though,

* * *

Que dramtic music!

**She hadn't fogotten. It was true he had run off and left her all alone without any form of pretection. And she still can feel how much it hurts her soul to see him hurt but there is one thing thats been bugging Kagome why is she getting sick in the mornings? **

**She can't be thats just perposterious, she can barly keep one child safe but another could quite possibly make her life more of a living hell then it already is. And how is she to tell Inuyasha who has been off in space for the last two days since he got back or Shippo who has been buzzing around her happy to have his mother back. **

**Sure she would love the kid like it was going out of style but it was so dangerous now she could get huirt in battle and end up hurting the child and it not survive her life isn't going so well at the momment and when Kikyo shows up barring a mesage to Kagome that if she wants to see Margret ever again alive she has to surrender without a fight and come to the castle and give her life for her child. **

**Inuyasha says its a trap yet lets Kikyo stay at their camp. She is lost confused and her head is about to give way from the pressure of pregantcy and the astrange fact that her husband may be cheating on her and tomorrow may be her last day alive.**

**Does Kagome give up her live for her daughters? Is Inuyasha cheating on her? Find out in the next chapter...**

* * *

To my reviewers and readers alike I appritiate your time and I thank you well so long for now Chione Yepa 


	15. A unrivaled decision

I am so sorry so very very sorry but here I made a three page long one for your enjoyment.

I do not now nor will I ever own Inuyasha.

* * *

She'd honestly had enough. And its probably showed because Shippo stopped smilig and as looking at her worried and Inuyasha had looked at her obviously come out of his daze.

"Umm Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked slightly worried.

Her hands clench at the ends of her dirty skirt she stood up and ran into the woods.

"Kagome where are you going? Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm to stop her from running away.

"What?" She screamed turning back around. He was taken back by how fierce she looked over the course of the last couple of days she had been irregularly monotone only nodding and speaking in a bored nearly dead voice this sudden impulse of emotion was new.

"Where are you going?" He asked releasing her arm.

"To get Margret back!" She yelled taking off in a fast paced walk.

Inuyasha only needed to strides to catch up with her, "And how do you suppose you'll do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know but its doing a hell of a lot more waiting around like lost puppies isn't it?" Kagome asked angrily.

"Kagome... Kagome stop!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm and stopped her instantly.

"I wouldn't recommend girl you try anything as foolish as that" Kagome instantly froze and looked in horror at a shadowy looking Kikyo wrapped in her soul stealers. Inuyasha's arm dropped to his side releasing his hold on Kagome like she was a poison.

"Why are you here?" Kagome still hadn't gotten over her burst of energy.

"To deliver you a message, Naraku wishes to invite you to the castle if you ever want to see your daughter alive you'll accept thus giving up your life for that of your daughters. He will give you a week to decide" Kikyo finished in solemn tones.

She was dumbfounded the life of her and the child now growing into her stomach or the life of her oldest girl.

"Don't do it Kagome you know it's a trap" Inuyasha hissed into her ear.

"Oh well Inuyasha that's her choice right?" The tone of voice she used sickened Kagome and the fact Inuyasha's eyes lite up sickened her more.

She turned on hill and walked back to the camp unable to see the brighter sides of things. Her husband was obviously cheating. She was hungry because she refused to eat the boar Shippo brought home simply because she felt the need of safer food sources for her child and the fact she was craving vanilla some things which obviously she couldn't have any because she didn't have any candy. Her head hurt her legs felt numb and for gods sakes she just needed to lie down. But now was not the time she needed to find a way around Shippo and out of camp she just needed to safe her baby girl that's all she needed to do.

And this became a very easy task when she saw that Shippo had gone out to get food as he did every night. Slipping through the dimly light glow from the setting sun she gathered a one day trips needs including a left over chunk of meat from last nights dinner and ran away.

She had only needed to hear Kikyo giggling and saying things like, your wife's over there Inuyasha as she walked away to know she had made the right decision.

"Well well if it isn't Kagome I'm happy you excepted my invitation" Naraku had a sickening grin plastered across his face.

"I didn't honestly have a choice" And she hadn't something as drastic as leaving your husband with his mistress and your adopted son was never a choice matter.

"Oh of course you did my dear. The only reason you did leave is because you thought it'd be best to just let Inuyasha have whom he had and will always want instead of you" He said walking around Kagome making her uncomfortable.

"Now I want to kill you I really do but I have a preposition for you instead" He snapped his fingers and a woman came in carrying a crying Margaret.

"Margaret!" She tried to run but Naraku grabbed her wrist.

"No not yet first you have to agree" Naraku said nodding the woman who whisked out a knife and held it to Margaret's throat.

"What do you want? Anything just don't hurt her" Kagome said looking with tears running down her cheeks at him.

"I want you" Naraku hissed smiling.

"Why?" She asked looking to Margaret for motivation the back to him.

"Because you my dear are special," He explained walking around once more his hand traveling over her stomach then across her back, "You're a priestess who can give birth to a perfectly normal demon child even though the father was half demon" Kagome looked alarmed.

"Margarets a half demon!" Kagome argued.

"No she isn't only a full blood demon or a human can be taken through the barrier I have around my castle and she can be taken through it. This child of yours is a full demon and your next child is also" Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

"H-how do you know?" she asked stuttering.

"Oh but I can smell it on you. Inuyasha of course has been to caught up in Kikyo to notice the scent of a new demon on you. I'm sure its no surprise to you" Naraku said laying a hand on her stomach.

"What do you want?" Kagome sobbed.

"All I want is to use your power. A priestess whom is capable of bearing a demon baby must have some power beyond others I need you to help me kill every little rebel and take over the feudal Era in return you Margaret and your future children will be kept save" Naraku nodded.

"You'll not hurt Margaret?" Kagome asked not looking up.

"I will not touch Margaret" Naraku promised.

"Fine" kagome agreed.

* * *

What will happen to our young mother? You'll have to wait till I update to find out. 

Sincerly,

Collections Of A Tattered Soul.


	16. A nice Kagura?

Kagura is alittle out of character but its nice all the same. 

* * *

In the room of which Naraku provided for me with Margaret sleeping in my arms and a estrange Kagura watching my every movement may seem to be the thing making me worried but its not. The simple fact I was alone in Naraku's castle didn't bother me as much as knowing I had just made a deal with Naraku the very same Naraku whom had so many times in the passed made my life a living hell within itself. But Inuyasha that basturd its his fault if he would just pull his head from Kikyo's ass for three seconds to see what he has really done then maybe he wouldn't have let me leave so easily but that's a very very unrealistic dream. 

The fact Kagura had been rather nice to me these last couple of hours scared me the most. She was watching Margaret intently as I fed her and laid her down to sleep on my arms. 

"How does it feel to have a child?" The sudden quickness of the voice startled me. 

After regaining my voice I said, "Painful" 

"And taking care of her?" Kagura asked I assumed she as a puppet of Naraku would want some sort of humanity and having a child would be a very rewarding thing for her. 

"Difficult at moments tiring slightly disgusting but rewarding just the same" I smiled for the first time in days I'd smiled.

The funny thing was I felt more closer here then I did with Inuyasha knowing one day he could run off with Kikyo and leave me alone once again. And Margaret was unharmed sleeping peacefully and I only needed a bit of happiness to lighten the burdening eight of the life I was destined to live now that I have made a deal with the devil. 

"Can you explain something to me?" I asked tracing my fingers over Margaret smooth jaw.

"Yes?" Kagura asked raising an eye brow. 

"Why... I mean Why are you being nice to me? After all these years of fighting why are you being so kind?" I asked not looking up to her. 

She chuckled lightly, "You act as though either of us had a choice. Of course we could of stopped fighting if we had a chance to I mean do you really think I was fighting you for the fun of it?" She asked smiling slightly. 

"Well no..." I said guilty. 

"You see.. Naraku wants the jewel shards and so does Inuyasha. Inuyasha has a lot of influence on you. Naraku has my heart in a literal sense we couldn't stop fighting even if we wanted to." She was right of course. 

"So is Naraku mean to you?" I asked she frowned. 

"Not all the time like most people think see I'm not that loyal sometimes and Naraku must punish me apparently, he is not a bad guy per se just misunderstood," She frowned confused by her own words, "If that makes any sense."

I nodded maybe it wouldn't be so bad, "Lady Kagome Lady Kagura Naraku wishes to see you in the lobby" A servant said kneeling at the door. 

"Very well then" Kagura stood up as did I and we followed the servant down the stairs.

Ok this would be bad, looking over the room with Inuyasha, Kikyo, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara each held by one of Naraku's demon slaves. 

I suddenly became hyper away of the new kimono I was in. "Kagome!" Sango said looking at me in shock. 

"I like to introduce my newest companion in my conquest of the world" Naraku announced this was bad very very bad.

* * *

Cliffies I love...

Sincerly,

Collections Of A Tattered Soul.


	17. Cheater cheater pumkin eater

Kagome is the picture of the woman having been betrayed and I rather like it in here just flow with me. 

I think that if you've been cheated on be a woman and kick his ass. 

I don't own Inuyasha nor do I own that shoe that left that shoe mark your honor maybe a random muggar wore steleto Heels and kicked him in the... 

* * *

I looked from Inuyasha to Sango all of the people I had been remotely close to excluding Kikyo of course and they were wondering why I would betray them. 

Naraku walked to me I could see the group excluding Kikyo hold their breathe. Naraku stepped behind me, "Do you still wish to keep your word?" He asked I could feel him looking over my shoulder to my old friends. 

"And if I don't?" I whispered. 

"Your daughter dies along with your friends" He hissed evilly. 

"And what will happen to my friends?" I asked in an almost dead tone. 

"They will be my slaves" He said clearly. 

"Not killed?" I asked looking over each of their faces. 

"Not killed" Naraku agreed. 

"Promise?" I asked sounding quite childish. 

"Promise" Naraku agreed. 

"Can I have one of them?" It felt rather weird asking to keep one of my friends. 

"Which one?" He asked his hand on my opposite shoulder constricted. 

I glanced to Shippo's scared face, "Shippo" I muttered.

"Very well," He flicked his wrist and the demon released Shippo who immediately ran to me attaching himself to my leg. 

"Kagura escort the slaves to their residence take Kagome with you and Kagura don't try anything" Naraku hissed. 

(Do the wave..sorry just thought I'd lighten the mood..)

I didn't know if I've ever felt so lonely in my life. You should of seen the glares I was receiving from each of my would be friends. And as soon as we entered the room I was bombarded with angry questions. 

"Kagome how could you?" Sango yelled tearing up.

Margaret yawned I noticed a pink bracelet on her arm I pulled it off and as her eyes opened I saw what Naraku meant by full demon. Her eyes went blood red and her hair totally black I rather liked her like this. 

The room seemed to freeze all was still as if they were waiting for her to eat me or something. 

"Momma" She yawned I smiled pulling a piece of hair from her face. 

"Hold her for a minute" I said handing her to kagura who smiled at her while holding her. 

Miroku gasped, "Kagome that's Kagura you know the tried on many occasions to kill you Kagura!" 

"Shut it Monk" Kagura hissed. 

"This is how its going to be" I said making sure Shippo stayed behind me as I walked. 

"I am going to be working for Naraku," I walked passed Kikyo, "and your going to be a slave for Naraku." I looked over Inuyasha. 

"Now it won't be so bad as long as you obey and don't even try and escape you'll all end up dead if any one of you attempt that" I flicked Kikyo's shoulder Inuyasha growled. 

"You haven't got any other choice escape even successful would only put you into the death and destruction that we will be causing in order to rule" I ran one of my nails over Inuyasha's chest Kikyo seemed to tense glaring at me.

Inuyasha grabbed my wrist twisting it around I flinched slightly, "Your just a traitorous bitch" He hissed. 

"And your just a cheating half breed" I hissed back a flash of hurt was visible in his eyes before he released me.

"Sango Miroku umm I'm sorry" I shrugged heading to the door. 

Upon exiting Kagura laughed causing me to laugh too, "You are an evil person" Kagura smiled. 

I smirked, "That rather felt good" I smiled astonished.

When I was taken back to my room I looked into the mirror my hair was now flowing down my back my eyes were blood red and my silk black kimono with electric blue butterflies fit to every curve opened lightly to reveal leggy legs attached to black heels. 

Then it hit me I wasn't just a human priestess I was a demon priestess. A smoking hot demon priestess.

* * *

I like that song before he cheats by Carry Underwood thats what every woman should stand up for herself and distroy that mans belongings.

By the way have a freakin awesome and safe Easter oh and how was you St. Patty's day? Remember I love my reviewers this much...A..L...O...T...thats alot right? right?

Sincerly,

Collections Of A Tattered Soul.


	18. remove it

Here we go you asked for an update you get an update nothing really interesting happens here I just needed to intrduce a key person here and don't hit me on the name I just made it up.

I don't own Inuaysha although I would kill like a ninja Cheeta to get watch it/ read it.

* * *

I stood in Naraku's throne room Inuyasha and Miroku watching my every move as they stood near by with a silver tray for Naraku's pleasure.

I tapped my heel waiting patiently for the man. My kimono kissed my thigh so every time my toe tapped it swayed sightly revealing patched of my pale skin. I was itching to eat I was starving I assumed it was because of my newly awakened demon sense that I would be craving more food during pregnancy then normal.

Margaret insisted on running Kagura up the wall while I was gone. Kagura happily agreed she liked children.

"Patience Kagome" Naraku appeared from behind a huge door to Inuyasha's left.

"I'm hungry!" I whined not even caring that I sounded like a three year old.

"Awe yes well dinner will be served in fifteen minutes just try and calm yourself while I tell you something you yourself even with the demon blood wouldn't know" I waited patently for this news he had called me down here to tell me.

"Now I'm sure you are sick f having to feel that scar on you neck? Am I right?" I stiffened my hand trailing down my neck to feel my mating scar.

My eyes glanced to Inuyasha who was stairing at me a bit of sadness visible in his eyes. I made up my mind in the second I thought of what he had done to me throughout the years.

Smirking I said, "Yes I would like to remove the repulsive scar from my neck if you please" I glanced at Inuyasha whose head had lowered.

"Very well but there is obviously a catch you must find another mate before I can perform such a spell I will send for some suitable demons tomorrow now you must go eat" naraku wasn't looking at me while he talked to was glaring out of pure joy at Inuyasha whose head had not raised in the slightest.

"Inuyasha why don't you take Kagome to the dinning room" He was being mean and it made my heart flutter to know I hurt Inuyasha maybe he would feel what I feel every time Kikyo is around.

He didn't look up as he lead me down the tiny hallway, "Lady Kagome Margaret is hungry also" Kagura handed Margaret who had grown bigger to me.

"Thank you Kagura" I smiled as she walked off.

"Momma that Kikyo lady was being mean to me" Margaret whined.

"I'll have Naraku punish her honey" I smiled lightly moving a piece of hair from her face.

"Uncle Naraku and Aunty Kagura have been very nice to me while you were away Mommy"She said.

Inuyasha stopped and turned around, "Aunty Kagura? Uncle Naraku? What are you teaching her?" Inuyasha growled.

"Its better then teacher how to cheat some body out of a future with a father if that's you question!" I growled back.

Inuyasha's eyes lowered and he turned back around and began to walk again.

I was hungry. Hungrier then I'd been in ages I ate like I was starving.

Margaret ate about a third of what I did and that was still a lot seeing as she was what a fifth of my size?

We were escorted back to our room by non other then Kagura.

I was surprised a frumpy old woman stood, "Kagome this is Lady Uniko she will help you show your true power" Kagura smiled.

"I do you get your feelings out normally?" The woman asked her face covered by her grey hair.

"A poem I guess" I shrugged.

"Then we will start there soon you will be able to kill without any hesitation soon you will be Naraku's lead demon you will be the best."

* * *

Ok here we go it took me forever but here it is.

Love,

Collections of a Tattered Soul


End file.
